


Beast Tamer

by Nsfwitchy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Collars, Digital Art, Fanart, Idk what to tag this as tbh just take it, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: I will never draw Luther as a domme even when I'm shipping him with Klaus (let's be honest, Klaus would love pushing Luther around in bed)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Kudos: 15





	Beast Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> His collar is supposed to say "Owned" and be bedazzled but I can't draw rhinestones rip


End file.
